Forum:Second Chamber
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ In Lovia, Congress is the national legislative body and the most powerful branch of government. The Second Chamber is one of the two chambers of Congress, located in the Capitol in Downtown Noble City, in which the Members of the Congress vote bills that originated in the First Chamber. Paradoxically, Lovia does not have a bicameral parliament: there is only one group of MOTCs that both debates and votes the proposals. For the current composition of Congress, see 2013 Congress. Whereas all national citizens may propose bills in the First Chamber, only Members of the Congress may vote them in the Second Chamber. Article 6 of the Constitution states that "all Members of the Congress are expected to vote on the motion in the Second Chamber". They have three legal voting options: "pro (in favor of the motion), contra (in opposition to the motion) and abstention (the wish not to vote)." Further more, they "have two weeks’ time to cast their vote in the Second Chamber. Voting may be closed earlier if the required majority is reached. The proposer may also choose to lengthen the voting period." A normal majority ("fifty percent of the valid votes") is required to pass a motion amending the Federal Law. To vote on Constitutional amendments, a special majority ("more than two thirds of the valid votes") is required to pass a amendment. The special majority requirement was lowered from three quarters to two thirds in the 2010 State Reform (Sixth Amendment). All proposals approved by Congress, by the required majority and in due time, must be implemented by the government of Lovia. __TOC__ 002. Hoffmann II Government *Prime Minister **Lukas Hoffmann (Kunarian) *Ministry of Agriculture **Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari (Viva) *Ministry of Commerce **Neil Hardy (Happy) *Ministry of Culture **Bart Koenen (Bart) *Ministry of Defense **Lukas Hoffmann (Kunarian) *Ministry of Education **William Krosby (Time) *Ministry of Energy and Resources **Neil Hardy (Happy) *Ministry of Environment **Nicholas Sheraldin (Topaz) *Ministry of Social Affairs **Katie Conroy (Frijoles) *Ministry of Family, Youth, and Elderly **Oos Wes Ilava (Oos) *Ministry of Finance **William Krosby (Time) *Ministry of Foreign Affairs **Aina Sarria (Traspes) *Ministry of Health **Justin Abrahams (Horton) *Ministry of Justice **Charles Jones (4Kant) *Ministry of Labour **Justin Abrahams (Horton) *Ministry of Minority Affairs **Martijn Mans (Martijn) *Ministry of Tourism and Sport **Nicholas Sheraldin (Topaz) *Ministry of Transportation **Oos Wes Ilava (Oos) *Ministry of Science **Peter Blanch (Semyon) *Speaker of the Congress **Lukas Hoffmann (Kunarian) Feel free to change the names as appropriate. The above list is my proposed government. It is designed to try and represent the spread of power in the Congress between the parties and allocate Ministries to those with the most interest in said areas and to make sure everyone has something they can focus on. This government is designed to not allow a lurch to the left or right in great degrees but to focus the best policies in the places where they are most needed at the current times. My proposed budget will be one that aims for a minor deficit, investing in the economy to help it grow, with the intention to pay the debt off next Congress. We shall ensure low taxes on the poorest and try and raise L$2-3 billion (from the current L$8 billion in the economy) to fund government expenditure. I will ask that States do not levy taxes while we rebalance and repair the States that are in most need. We will aim to devolve spending down to Ministries and States where applicable and encourage Ministers to take an active role in allocating resources. I will personally be introducing the following bills to Congress over the coming months as part of my main aims. They are listed in no particular order. *'Constitutional Reform Bills' **'Congressional Reform Bill' - a bill to reduce the effect of inactives on Congress **'Second State Reform Bill' - a bill to rebalance power between state and federal level *'State Investment Fund Bill' - a bill to introduce controlled economic investment by States *'Adult Education Bill' - a bill to introduce supported adult education, particularly education of the unemployed *'Trade Disputes Bill' - a bill to give unions and workers powers over their labour, and to regulate disputes *'Health Reform Bills' **'National Health Service Bill' - a bill to create a national health service, replacing state models **'Tripartite Care Bill' - a bill to ensure physical, mental and social care are integrated *'Housing Reform Bills' **'Social Rents Bill' - a bill to create a requirement for state and federal governments to provide social rents to the neediest **'Home Building Bill' - a bill to create a system of support for building, repairing and renovating homes *'Defence Bills' **'Firearms Reform Bill' - a bill to change and better regulate how firearms are controlled in Lovia **'Militia Reform Bill' - a bill to provide for greater ability to persecute insurgents and militia groups *'Education Reform Bills' **'School Building Bill' - a bill to create a system of support for building, repairing and renovating schools **'Educational Board Reform Bill' - a bill to create one universal educational board to provide official qualifications regulation Everyone who is in Congress will obviously be able to partake in these debates, and we'll hopefully - as we have in the past - come to a reasonable conclusion on each debate and create many good laws and reforms. These bills that I will introduce do not obviously mean others cannot contribute other bills. I encourage people to come to Congress with issues or ideas so we may debate them and see if legislation is needed. Voting Pro * (7 votes) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:44, May 5, 2015 (UTC) * (8 votes) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:25, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (SLP) * (15 votes) --OuWTB 08:54, May 6, 2015 (UTC) * (7 votes) Bart K (talk) 14:36, May 6, 2015 (UTC) * (7 votes, read speech in Pub) Frijoles333 TALK 20:30, May 6, 2015 (UTC) * (4 votes) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:39, May 7, 2015 (UTC) *... Contra * (2 votes) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:25, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (CPL.nm: Excludes AMWM and CPL.nm) * (1 vote) Traspes - Dianna Bartol *... *... Abstain * 11 votes HORTON11: • 20:36, May 5, 2015 (UTC) * 7 votes. (This is better than the Hardy proposal, but not yet quite satisfactory. For example, I'd rather have Environment than Energy and Resources, and again the MoTaS thing.) 77topaz (talk) 20:50, May 6, 2015 (UTC) * 4 votes. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 23:16, May 6, 2015 (UTC) * 8 votes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:34, May 7, 2015 (UTC) (SLP: now supporting AMWM) Moot with the passing of the AMWM government. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:59, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Comments The final line up. I hope others make it clear what their final proposals are and move them to the second chamber as well. So that all Congressmembers can see what their choice really is. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:44, May 5, 2015 (UTC) There has been a slight modification to the proposal I encourage people to vote again. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:49, May 6, 2015 (UTC) 004. Conroy I Government Some minor adjustments have been made to the ministry positions. Users with more than position, feel free to change character names for spares *Prime Minister **Katie Conroy (Frijoles) *Ministry of Agriculture **Justin Abrahams (Horton) *Ministry of Commerce **Charles Jones (4kant) *Ministry of Culture **Aina Sarria (Traspes) *Ministry of Defence **Lukas Hoffmann (Kunarian) *Ministry of Education **William Krosby (Time) *Ministry of Energy and Resources **Lukas Hoffmann (Kunarian) *Ministry of Environment **Nicholas Sheraldin (Topaz) *Ministry of Social Affairs **Aina Sarria (Traspes) *Ministry of Family, Youth, and Elderly **Sarah Lambert (Frijoles) *Ministry of Finance **Justin Abrahams (Horton) *Ministry of Foreign Affairs **Liam Mitchell (Frijoles) *Ministry of Health **Justin Abrahams (Horton) *Ministry of Justice **Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari (Viva) *Ministry of Labour **Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky (Semyon) *Ministry of Minorities **Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky (Semyon) *Ministry of Tourism and Sport **Neil Hardy (Happy) *Ministry of Transportation **Nicholas Sheraldin (Topaz) *Ministry of Science **Nicholas Sheraldin (Topaz) *Speaker of the Congress **William Krosby (Time) This is my government proposal. It is a response to calls from throughout our country for a more progressive government, and includes plans for much needed reform. The following are the policy areas on which I wish to focus over the coming months. I seek to propose the following acts in Congress, in hope of a re-energised and vibrant Lovia. *'State Governments Act'- We seek to open a dialogue with groups from across the spectrum in order to reform how state governments work. Ultimately, our goal is for State Councils to have control over issues such as culture, language, environment and education, with the federal government taking on more responsibility for policy areas such as housing, healthcare and welfare. *'National Healthcare Act'- As mentioned above, we will legislate for a national framework of physical, mental and social healthcare, incorporating the existing state healthcare systems. We hope this will end disparity and inequality between the healthcare services of state governments. *'Higher Education Act'- We will provide further investment in our universities, and open a discussion on tuition fees, with the aim of abolishing them, or at the very least putting a cap on them. This act will also promote higher vocational education and work-based training *'Housing Act'- We will seek to resolve problems with housing across Lovia, with a system of social housing, and increased federal investment in homebuilding. In addition, I will also seek to implement minor legislation in the following policy areas: *'Minor amendments to Primary and Secondary Education Acts'- Creation of Qualified Teacher Status (QTS) to guarantee high standards of teaching in all Lovian schools *'Support for working families'- We will introduce childcare vouchers to ensure that parents of young children are able to balance work with their family life. We will also consider a system of paid parental leave for new parents, to be shared between both parents. This vision for a better Lovia brings a fresh perspective to the table. This vision seeks to address the causes of inequality and conflict in our country, and is a fairer deal for all. We hope this plan for stable leadership will provide for a more prosperous, progressive Lovia that all citizens can benefit from- Frijoles333 TALK 16:50, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Voting Pro * 11 votes HORTON11: • 20:36, May 5, 2015 (UTC) *... *... Contra * 10 votes —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:25, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (CPL.nm: Excludes CPL.nm; SLP: Inexperienced PM) * (15 votes) --OuWTB 08:55, May 6, 2015 (UTC) *... *... Abstain * 7 votes (similar ideas, but of course, as you posted on mine, we both understand) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:34, May 6, 2015 (UTC) *... *... Withdrawn. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:30, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Comments I've made a few minor tweaks to the final ministry line up, but the bulk of my plans remain unchanged- Frijoles333 TALK 16:50, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Seriously Time? You're voting against this because of the absence of the CPL.nm? They aren't represented by an active user, and never requested any positions. It seems you're looking for any excuse NOT to support me :o Frijoles333 TALK 19:42, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::And because of the inexperience, and because I only have one ministry (Speaker does not count). :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:58, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :::You might be in a more favorable position, with more ministries, had you shown a little more support. There were others who wanted Education by the way, but I still gave it to you because I know you're interested in that issue :o Frijoles333 TALK 20:02, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Good thing your gov is getting voted down :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:25, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::In the grand scheme of things, I don't think you voting down my government is going to have a huge effect on the overall result :o Frijoles333 TALK 20:50, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::CNP, CCPL, and probably Viva are all not in support. Plus, TM001 is inactive. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:54, May 5, 2015 (UTC) 005. Hardy I Government * PM: ** Neil Hardy (Happy) * Agriculture: ** George Wrexley (TM001) * Commerce: ** Bart Koenen (Bart K) * Culture: ** Arthur Sythey (Sithlent) * Defence: ** Lukas Hoffmann (Kunarian) * Education: ** William Krosby (Time) * Energy and resources: ** Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari (Viva) * Environment: ** Bart Koenen (Bart) * Social Affairs: ** Katie Konroy (Frijoles) * Family, youth and elderly: ** Oos Wes Ilava (Oos) * Finance: ** William Krosby (Time) * Foreign affairs: ** Aina Sarria (Traspes) * Health: ** Justin Abrahams (Horton) * Justice: ** Charles Jones (4kant) * Labour: ** Justin Abrahams (Horton) * Minorities: ** Martijn Mans (Martijn) * Tourism and sport: ** Nicholas Sheraldin (Topaz) * Transportation: ** Oos Wes Ilava (Oos) * Science: ** Anna-Maria Whitdonck-Malsky (Semyon) * Speaker of the Congress: ** Nicolas Sheraldin (Topaz) The proposed Hardy I Government would look to create an active and stable congress, including parties from across the spectrum. We feel it is necessary to create a National Health Service, replacing the current system, whereby not all states currently have an active health service. We look to work closely with proposed Minister of Education William Krosby, creating a national education board and providing funds to renovate poor schools. We also look to reduce the effect of inactive members of the congress by creating an edit criteria in the terms of congress members. We look to protect minority languages and culture and teach minority languages in late primary, secondary and tertiary education. We look to impose Animal protection laws, and make sure animal cruelty will be punished. Voting Pro * (15 votes) --OuWTB 20:41, May 6, 2015 (UTC) * (7 votes) Happy65 20:42, May 6, 2015 (UTC) * (2 votes) Sithlent (talk) 21:00, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Contra * 10 votes (CCPL as PM, two T&S ministers?) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:11, May 6, 2015 (UTC) * 7 votes (Me and Hardy do have a couple of ideas in common, but I can't vote for a CCPL government) Frijoles333 TALK 17:22, May 6, 2015 (UTC) * 7 votes. (See TM and Frijoles' comments. Though I have to commend this for being the only proposal with me as at least half the MoTaS. :P) 77topaz (talk) 20:42, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Abstain * 11 votes HORTON11: • 14:18, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Moot with the passing of the AMWM government. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:59, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Discussion 006. AMWM I Government *Prime Minister **AMWM (Semyon) *Ministry of Agriculture **Justin Abrahams (Horton) *Ministry of Commerce **Jon Johnson (Semyon) *Ministry of Culture **Aina Sarria (Traspes) *Ministry of Defence **Justin Abrahams (Horton) *Ministry of Education **William Krosby ™ *Ministry of Energy and Resources **Aina Sarria (Traspes) *Ministry of Environment **Nicholas Sheraldin (77topaz) *Ministry of Social Affairs **Katie Conroy (Frijoles) *Ministry of Family, Youth, and Elderly **Sarah Lambert (Frijoles) *Ministry of Finance **Lucy Austira ™ *Ministry of Foreign Affairs **Liam Mitchell (Frijoles) *Ministry of Health **Justin Abrahams (Horton) *Ministry of Justice **Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari (Viva) *Ministry of Labour **Miroslav Znalic (Marcus) *Ministry of Minorities **Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky (Semyon) *Ministry of Transportation **George Wrexley (TM001) *Ministry of Tourism and Sport **Levi Straszev (77topaz) *Ministry of Science **Peter Blanch (Semyon) *Speaker of the Congress **Isabella Munson ™ My government will pursue a socialist course. See my manifesto for more details. Voting Pro * (6 votes) --Semyon 21:49, May 6, 2015 (UTC) * (10 votes) needs more positions for Semyon, though —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:51, May 6, 2015 (UTC) * 7 votes Frijoles333 TALK 22:05, May 6, 2015 (UTC) (I already pledged support for Hoffmann's proposal, but now I'm liking this new proposal. I will keep pro votes up for both for the time being) * 1 Vote Miroslav Znalic 23:18, May 6, 2015 (UTC) (For the first step towards the truly emancipatory collective!) * 5 votes Traspes - Dianna Bartol 23:39, May 6, 2015 (UTC) * 7 votes. 77topaz (talk) 01:32, May 7, 2015 (UTC) * 11 votes. HORTON11: • 13:17, May 7, 2015 (UTC) * (3 votes) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:45, May 8, 2015 (UTC) (I had a change of heart. :P) * Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:58, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Contra * (15 votes) --OuWTB 21:50, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Abstain * (3 votes) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:10, May 7, 2015 (UTC) (I'd prefer to be Minister of Justice. No one wanted the position, and I feel that it is more fitting for a man of Rakham's stature.) By at least a 51% majority. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:19, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Comments Four more votes needed to pass. I hope to see the CNP, Wrexley's branch of the UL, and Asmari's branch of GP supporting this in order to create the best progress Lovia has had in a long time! --William Krosby 13:20, May 7, 2015 (UTC) The CNP shall not be backing this. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:09, May 7, 2015 (UTC) I am sadified by that. I suppose we will be better off without anti-progress politicians, though. --William Krosby 16:13, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Once Semyon revotes, we will have 50 votes Pro. Does anyone object to waiving the two week requirement of waiting before enshrinement, due to the fact that 4 of the MOTCS who have not yet voted will far more likely than not vote Pro, making a majority against impossible? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:35, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :That's not a majority. A majority is 51. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:57, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, but the Constitution says that you only need a majority of valid votes after two weeks. But we have a majority now, almost. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:43, May 8, 2015 (UTC) I hereby declare the Whithdonck-Malsky I Government inaugurated. This is a historic moment for progress in this country, and I congratulate all of those involved. --Isabella Munson 20:19, May 8, 2015 (UTC) I thank the Lovian people and their congress for their support. Let those who oppress the poor, those who view women as inferior, and those who promulgate ethnic tension throughout this land shake in fear. Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky 20:35, May 8, 2015 (UTC) 007. Action against Burenia Burenia has begun a devastating program of ethnic cleansing against the Kob minority. I propose that Lovia formally condemn these actions, cut all economic ties with Burenia and commit to accepting an unlimited number of Kob refugees. Voting Pro * 7 votes --Semyon 16:23, May 19, 2015 (UTC) * 10 votes —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:29, May 19, 2015 (UTC) * 15 votes --OuWTB 18:38, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Gotta act as Oos Wes Ilava here. My Burenian version disagrees though :o **I commend Mr. Ilava for his bravery in defying the powerful Burenian lobby which I know exerts great influence over CCPL. --Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky 20:02, May 19, 2015 (UTC) * 7 votes Neil Hardy 21:00, May 19, 2015 (UTC) **I thank Mr. Hardy and the CCPL for their support. --Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky 21:00, May 19, 2015 (UTC) * 7 votes. 77topaz (talk) 01:29, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Contra * We are in the middle of our own economic crisis, many people in this country need immediate help, the government has done nothing. And now you suggest we accept an unlimited amount of refugees? This government and Congress is truly insane if this passes. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:09, May 19, 2015 (UTC) **But how many Kob people are there? 10,000? We can do that, especially with UN/IWO help. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:53, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ***But there is no plan, no numbers listed above. This government has not even proposed its tax numbers so how it can hope to pay for anything is beyond me. Further for all the talk of progress this government has done little to nothing with the time it has had thus far and I can see them doing even less with the many months ahead. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:59, May 19, 2015 (UTC) **What is insane is the utter selfishness of Mr. Hoffmann and the philosophy he represents, preferring to see innocent people die than let a penny of government money be spent to prevent it. I recognise the concept may be alien to members of CNP, but this government has a moral responsibility to act. We have to power to provide succour to the oppressed, that is this government's mandate, and that is what we shall do. If the CNP prefers to lend its support to those that at this moment are gleefully bayoneting babies, let them do so. I fear those Lovians who too suffered at the hands of the Burenians last year will be unimpressed, however. --Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky 19:57, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ***Anna may not even take a moment to consider Lovia but she should be aware that I am not part of the CNP, this would be abundantly clear if she spent but the smallest amount of time reading the papers or watching the news. Action should be taken but to give no plan, no numbers, no nothing is beyond stupid. You talk of government money, but you have none, your government hasn't even proposed let alone passed your taxation rates. You say you have the mandate to provide succour to the oppressed, what about those in Lovia? you've had a month in government and nothing has left your lips concerning the homeless, the jobless nor those who are ill or unwell. This act is nothing more than an impotent government throwing its weight around to try and feel powerful while Lovia slips further into the mire. It would seem that Anna reveals that she cares more about a crisis abroad, proposing a solution however poor it is within days, but cares not one bit about the Lovian, who have suffered for months, not one solution at all from her. She is a hypocrite and a traitor to the people who elected her and to every other Lovian that relies, unfortunately, on this champagne socialist government. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:59, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ****You offend me deeply. This is a humanitarian emergency. A response to a genocide cannot be delayed for petty financial matters to be resolved. Those can be done later. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:13, May 19, 2015 (UTC) *****You may have skipped a large amount of the issue that I raised but there is no plan here. There is nothing, there isn't even a proposal on how to get the refugees from A to B. You are all patting yourselves on the back because you are unable to realise that without a plan you cannot do anything. Like this government has failed to do anything, you have no plan so you fail. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:28, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ******I view this as a proposal to allow the executive branch to take the actions it sees fit. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:29, May 20, 2015 (UTC) *******Then it is true, you have no plan. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 06:44, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ****Mr. Hoffmann should at the very least respect the authority of this Chamber, if not his own dignity, before befouling it with his feculent orations. His sudden concern for the Lovians whose visages his government ground languidly beneath its foot is inexplicable; rest assured that we will shortly begin action to reverse its depredations. In response to his talk of betrayal, I need give no explanation why I continue to refer to him as a member of CNP. --Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky 09:57, May 20, 2015 (UTC) *****Anna seems to confuse herself, for years I have campaigned for the worst off in society while she screeched about parties that have bettered Lovia a hundred fold compared to your petulant antics. And you give no explanation because there is none, you are simply out of touch and full of yourself. This government will achieve nothing and will end come the elections and hopefully end your career for good. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:32, May 20, 2015 (UTC) **Accept refugees? Yes. Accept all 30.000 Kòb people? For a small nation like Lovia, that's not even possible. We should somehow divide the refugees between various nations, and ideally make the Burenian government stop immediately. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:47, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ***My esteemed colleague makes the point. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 06:44, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ****I think the number of Kòbtáale has already sufficiently decreased to a number we can hold though following the atomic attacks on the ^látoskì :o --OuWTB 07:03, May 20, 2015 (UTC) damn keyboard stil not installed :'( *****Then we still need a number and a plan, even 10,000 is a great amount, that's bigger than most settlements in Lovia bar the largest towns and cities. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:08, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ******We should make a Kòb village in Clymene then :o --OuWTB 07:17, May 20, 2015 (UTC) *******Surely one of the Governors who voted in favour should take the refugees into their State? :o Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:51, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ********No, one of the Governors (or all of them) who does not want them in should have them in their state, so they learn the beauty of living together with another culture and what it means to support each other :o --OuWTB 08:13, May 20, 2015 (UTC) *********Maybe they should go to Oceana to teach the Oceana to stop being separatists and love their fellows. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 08:17, May 20, 2015 (UTC) **********Maybe we should give them a łátoskì on the City Archipelago :o --OuWTB 08:33, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ***********That's not a bad idea, recolonise the Archipelago, they're will be plenty of colonists for the matter. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 08:57, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ************ :o --OuWTB 09:04, May 20, 2015 (UTC) *************After refugees have been accepted, we can consider further action, including distribution to other friendly nations. I will also contact the UN to request their assistance in establishing a refugee camp. The priority is to remove those whose lives are at risk as soon as possible. --Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky 09:57, May 20, 2015 (UTC) **************You still have no plan for how to get them to said camp. Your ignorance is painful. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:32, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Abstention * I'm gonna have to go neutral here. We have our own issues to deal with, as has been pointed out, and an unlimited number of refugees could cause a strain on our resources. That said, we should not turn our backs on refugees. It is too much for Lovia alone to have to take in all these refugees, and it makes more sence to have multiple nations, perhaps even an IWO-wide plan to divide refugees among several nations such as Prasia, Brunant, Insel, Juliana etc. HORTON11: • 19:38, May 19, 2015 (UTC) **I welcome the support for action on this issue, but would urge UL to support the proposal. This is an extremely urgent situation and we need to evacuate refugees as soon as possible. I strongly agree that we should coordinate with the IWO and hope Mr. Abrahams, with his extensive links abroad, can assist with this. --Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky 20:08, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ***Mr. Abrahams has little to no links abroad, sadly (common misconception though). You'd have to talk to the relevant persons abroad. HORTON11: • 21:55, May 19, 2015 (UTC) *... Comments I propose immediate military intervention to halt the genocide. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:29, May 19, 2015 (UTC) We do not have an army, however. Many members of this government also adhere to a pacifist philosophy. --Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky 19:58, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Military intervention would require assembling a Multinational Task Force as was done the first time around. And of course if we were to get an army, it'd be some time just to pass the necessary legislation, and a while more to put it into operation. HORTON11: • 20:03, May 19, 2015 (UTC) 008. Lovia Recycles Act #Recycling in Lovia is mandated by the Federal Government, and both implemented and managed by Lovia's states. #Lovia will employ a common collection system for different types of recycling via a number of bins. These include: ##a green bin, for food waste going for composting ##a red bin, for plastics, glass and metal ##a blue bin, for paper and cardboard ##States may add other bins for further recycling including batteries, electronics, hazardous materials and other items not recyclable within the current three bins. #The collection of recyclable materials for the red, green, blue and other potential bins shall be done as for garbage collection. ##States are free to determine dates for collection, as well as the frequency, so long as it is done no less than twice per month. #All states will also set up and operate at least one designated collection point for recycling or disposing of items not recyclable via home collection, operating alongside curbside collection. ##These collection points may be used to dispose or recycle batteries, electrical and electronic items, hazardous items, construction material, raw materials and large or uncommon items which cannot be properly collected at the curbside. Please do vote (pro). HORTON11: • 14:38, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Voting Pro * 11 votes. HORTON11: • 14:44, May 20, 2015 (UTC) * 15 votes --OuWTB 14:51, May 20, 2015 (UTC) * 7 votes. The Minister of Environment is pleased with this effort. :) 77topaz (talk) 20:13, May 20, 2015 (UTC) * 6 votes, though I'm not certain it's a priority. --Semyon 20:26, May 20, 2015 (UTC) * 10 votes, agree with Semyon. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:38, May 20, 2015 (UTC) * 7 votes Neil Hardy 20:52, May 20, 2015 (UTC) * 1 Vote Miroslav Znalic 22:13, May 20, 2015 (UTC) (I don't see how it isn't a priority to some extent) * 7 votes --Bart K (talk) 11:03, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Contra * 10 votes. Did you not revise this at all?? Among other things, who decides how many "collections points" a state has, and how many are used to dispose/recycle batteries (and how is this done), etc? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:12, May 20, 2015 (UTC) *It has been revised and edited (by Semyon as well). The state is free to determine the number, usage and operation of collection points, as long as it is within reason. HORTON11: • 15:20, May 20, 2015 (UTC) **You better add that to the bill. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:24, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ***Stop worrying about details, you don't seem to care about them in the voting section above this one. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:46, May 20, 2015 (UTC) **** —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:38, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Abstention *... with at least 56% of all possible votes. HORTON11: • 20:54, May 20, 2015 (UTC)